


Confrontation

by Macx



Series: Fire and Ice [7]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is tired of Nick and karr protecting him and Kitt. The resulting confrontation between the two drivers isn't pretty and leaves their AIs wondering about humans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

 

 _“You don’t run our lives!“_  
The accusing words still rang in his ears, and Nick couldn’t get the image of Michael’s enraged face out of his mind. The older man had been red-hot with anger about something or other. Nick actually had no idea. Accusations had flown, angry words had turned to uncontrolled fury and, in the end, Michael had told him in no uncertain words that he led his own life. He didn’t need Nick to constantly shadow him, protect his back. He and Kitt had been able to survive on their own for years.  
Of course he didn’t run Michael’s life, nor Kitt’s. He was simply protecting them. It was a job he had taken up the moment Devon had asked him to stay and teach the pair about the neuro implant. He had never questioned it. He had accepted because it was something he saw was necessary. Michael had needed to learn about the implant, Kitt had needed to stabilize and accept the changes. Neither had expected this to last.  
Nick snorted. Right. It had already lasted for two years now. They had been to hell and back. They had survived and grown closer.  
 _“What did Devon pay you to stick around? Did he meet your normal fee?”_  
The payment didn’t matter. He hadn’t received any money for it. Nick had never charged anything to the Foundation. He didn’t need to. He had gotten more out of this than monetary gains could ever be.  
Friendship.  
People to trust.  
Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his face and replaced the shades. Whatever had gotten Michael riled up, it had been accumulating over some time. Nick knew he was prone to be overprotective of allies and friends, especially friends. He had few of them, but those who were close could count on him. He was a bodyguard for both Michael and Kitt, whether they liked it or not. In this case, not.  
Maybe it was time to move on.  
The thought cut into him like a hot knife, twisting into his soul.  
At times he became troubled about the closeness that was developing with the other man. He recognized the automatic withdrawal that he retreated into because Nick knew it wasn’t wise to develop those ties. Inevitably they  were severed and the pain was not tolerable. But Michael kept pushing the boundaries. He was determined to be friends. No one had ever succeeded because Nick hadn’t let them. He was seriously considering taking the biggest gamble thus far. Real friendship.  
For the first time in almost three decades, he had felt something akin to home. He hadn’t been on the run, ready to leave if Michael got too close. Hell, Knight knew more about him than almost everyone he had ever worked with put together! He had bared his soul in the past and had never regretted it. But maybe, just maybe, it had been a mistake. He couldn’t help his actions. He simply did what he thought best. Protecting the other partners was primary. Their survival was priority. Even to his own.  
Michael had been angry about it in the past. He still was. Only now, it was boundless fury.  
Nick gazed out into the distance, watching the wind brush over the desert plains. He had run after Michael had vented his long-built fury on him, had called him some rather interesting names of which ‘liar’ and ‘asshole’ had been the nicest. Nick had never lied to them, but he confessed to having been an asshole on occasions. He might have kept the truth from Michael on purpose, but he had never twisted it and lied. He protected; if he had to hurt feelings in the process, he accepted it.  
Leaning back, his back connected with the reassuring, sun-warmed metal of the Stealth. Karr was silent, watching and waiting. He had been confused after they had left, but he hadn’t inquired. He had been just as hurt by Knight’s words as Nick was now.  
Hurt.  
It was amusing. Years back he wouldn’t have lost a thought about such a confrontation. He would simply have left and never looked back. Now, he regretted what seemed to be necessary; he was actually dreading it. Maybe he needed distance. He had never come that close to anyone ever before. Alex didn’t count. She was different, belonged in his life on a different level. Michael and Kitt were something else. He had stayed to help and had continued to stay as a support; and he had kind of settled down.  
“To hell with it!” he snarled and tossed a pebble viciously into the distance.  
Too close! Way too close! He had become emotionally attached, which was why Michael’s words were still hurting; which was why he was still remembering them. His old teachers would laugh into his face, mock his weaknesses, and then kick him back into shape. No emotions, no relationships, least of all friendships. Don’t care or you are vulnerable.  
If he allowed himself to get closer, all he was doing was opening himself up to a more extensive pain. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't afford to. Nick had no idea when this had changed so suddenly.  
Not suddenly, he sighed ruefully. Slowly, sneakingly, out of his immediate control but always there. It had taunted him but he had never been able to grasp it. Now it was too late.  
A case. He had to go on a case, somewhere distant. Preferably on another continent. He still had this offer from England. Someone had asked for help on a problem only a few days ago and he was very tempted to accept. It meant being away for a long time, maybe months, and it would help to detach himself once more. Hopefully. He had to get his emotions under control, had to rebuild his shields. Michael had breached them and a part of Nick doubted they would ever be able to heal.  
It also meant Karr would be separated from Kitt. Nick screwed his eyes shut, helpless anger coursing through him. Kitt and Karr had formed an unbelievable bond, something that kept them both sane in an insane world, had helped them survive when odds were against them. The distance would severe the personal link, but not the contact. Still, it would hurt.  
<You want to leave>  
It wasn’t a question. Karr didn’t have to ask. He had been there, he had felt Nick’s tightly controlled reaction, and he had known his partner long enough to judge the further actions.  
<Yes>  
<For a while?>  
<I don’t know> was the soft reply.  
<Forever?>  
He winced and massaged the bridge of his nose. Forever was a long time and he wasn’t looking forward to it.  
<I might have outstayed my welcome. I might have overestimated my ability to…>  
<Socialize?> Karr added, keeping his voice level. Still, there was a smirk in it.  
Nick snorted. <Something like it>  
<We did what was necessary. And you never asked whether or not a client was happy about the protection you had been asked to give>  
<Michael and Kitt ceased being clients a long time ago, partner. Maybe they never really were> Nick sighed. <Hell….>  
<Quite correct>  
He dropped his head to his chest, exhaling sharply. Nick had never hesitated when it came to decisions; now he didn’t know what to do. Michael was a friend, Kitt was a friend; more than that. They had breached his shields and become much more. But he couldn’t stop what he did best, he couldn’t stop protecting them from whatever came to hurt them.  
<Whatever your decision is, Nick, you know you have my complete back-up>  
He smiled. <Thank you>

* * *

Michael sat on the wrought iron stairs in the silence of the warehouse, staring at the large double doors that led outside. Kitt was parked a few feet away, as silent as his partner. The short, heated conversation, a very one-sided conversation actually, was replaying in his mind. He had accused Nick of practically everything and nothing in one, and his friend had simply left. Silently, without yelling. Just left. He had no idea where he was and he was reluctant to ask Kitt. This was bad already, without Nick feeling like Michael was spying on him.  
Everything had somehow boiled down to this confrontation. Everything had been building and sparks had been flying. Too much had happened in Michael’s life and he had been unable to take it. The last bit had been the fact that Nick had been fighting yet another battle on his behalf with the Foundation. Michael had simply exploded. He was old enough to fight for himself, goddamnit! He didn’t need a baby-sitter or a nanny. He didn’t need a bodyguard! Nick was always on him in one way or the other; he was watching, protecting, keeping Michael and Kitt safe. Hell, he had fought against the criminal world before he had ever heard of Kitt or Wilton Knight!  
And he had been shot.  
He snorted and raked his hands through his hair. Yeah, he had been shot. But he had been given another chance.  
Just to be shot once more and nearly die out in the desert, with alien emotions cascading down on him. Nick had been there all of a sudden; like an angel. From hell, Michael added darkly.  
Having Nick around was a security he liked to feel, but sometimes it became oppressive. They were different people, acting and living differently, and now and then, Michael had the worrying thought that Nick didn’t do this selflessly. He suspected some deeper, selfish purpose. Whenever that thought reared its ugly head, he squelched it. Still, it persevered. He couldn’t accept that Nick, and with him Karr, would simply lay their lives on the line for no reason but Michael and Kitt’s survival.  
“I’ve gone and done it, pal,” he muttered. “I opened my big mouth and destroyed it, right?”  
It was what he felt. Nick and he had come head to head before, when Kitt had been fighting for his sanity after Jennifer’s attack. Back then, it had been stress and worry. Now it had been pure anger. Anger at Nick’s continued involvement, his simple presence in their lives.  
“You were rather harsh,” Kitt answered carefully.  
Michael laughed humorlessly. “Harsh? Shit, that’s an understatement.” He stared at the doors again, wishing they would open and reveal the black Stealth.  
Wishful thinking. Nick hadn’t left just a few hours ago. It had been three days by now. No contact, no messages, no beep. He was gone, off the face of the earth.  
“Why?” Kitt simply asked.  
He made a vague gesture. “I’m not sure.” Michael paused. “Okay, so I was totally pissed off that he once again pulled our butts out of the frying pan!”  
Nick had counter-acted some moves from inside FLAG, probably set into motion by Jennifer, to attack Kitt. He hadn’t told Michael anything, just gone and done it. Michael was glad Kitt hadn’t been harmed, but why hadn’t Nick told them? Why?  
To protect. The answer was simple.  
“Why does he always have to protect us, Kitt?!” he growled. “We are perfectly able to do it ourselves! And whenever I try to help him, he shuts me out!”  
It was what angered him even more. Nick was too stubborn to accept help when it was given and too ready to throw his own life away!  
“It’s in is nature, Michael.”  
//Nick isn’t suicidal!//  
//I never said so. He simply sees it as his priority to insure our survival//  
//No one is that selfless!//  
Kitt seemed to think. //No, probably not. I think his ulterior motif is not to let the Foundation win, now that you own the car and have the special contract with them. He knows She will retaliate//  
Michael glared at him. //You want me to accept that someone like Nick, who was trained to survive, would die for me? That Karr, who was programmed for survival as well, would do the same?//  
//I can’t vouch for Karr, but I believe they both would. We have to accept it, but we can also start changing them//  
“How?” Michael asked softly. “Neither of them lets anyone close enough to effect that change.”  
Kitt sent a smile. “I think we have already started, Michael.”  
Minutes of silence passed. //Any idea where they are?// Michael asked softly after a while.  
//You asking me to spy?// Kitt teased.  
He smiled wryly. //Call it what you want//  
//I’m not sure as to their location// Kitt answered. //Karr wouldn’t answer me//  
//You are in contact?//  
//Yes//  
Nothing more was forthcoming. Kitt could be fiercely private when it came to his brother. Michael sighed softly and pushed himself off the stairs. He had to get out of here, follow up on some still open cases. It might be a good idea. He had to get his mind off what had happened. He just hoped he hadn’t destroyed what they had built in the last two years, the trust and openness. An openness that had given him an insight into Nicholas MacKenzie. One that should have told him that Nick hadn’t tried to control his life. He had just been Nick, had acted accordingly.

* * *

<_Karr?  
Karr was jolted out of his thoughts by the soft, questioning voice. He turned to the private link and sighed as he discovered Kitt, hovering just outside, unsure whether he was welcome or not. The last three days had been a bit straining. Nick was preparing for the overseas case and his mood hadn’t changed for the better.  
<_Hello, he greeted his younger brother, automatically snaking a tendril of his self toward the bright light.  
Kitt smiled and accepted the touch. <_Is Nick okay?  
<_Define okay.  
A sigh. <_Michael is confused and angry. He doesn’t know why he said what he did. I’m trying to understand it all, but it’s hard.  
<_I know. Nick is furious, mostly at himself. We only did what we thought best, Kitt.  
<_I understand, though sometimes I feel rather constricted because you try to protect me from everything.  
<_Not everything, Karr corrected him calmly. <_I want you to live, Kitt. Nick wants Michael to live. We won’t let you fall prey to Her or the Foundation.  
<_In a way, Michael understands. But you have to understand his position. He feels like a child.  
Karr sighed deeply. <_I apologize, Kitt, but I care, he said softly. <_It took me too long to find … the truth… this link… I couldn’t stand losing it.  
Kitt gazed at the dark mass of black light, speechless. He tightly held on to the tendril offered by Karr.  
<_We are stronger than we seem, Karr.  
<_I know. It’s hard to lose the big brother attitude.  
Kitt chuckled. <_Big brother attitude? he teased.  
Karr glared at him. Kitt’s smile widened.  
<_So, what now? he asked after a while.  
<_Nick believes Mr. Knight needs some distance from us.  
Kitt was shocked for a moment. <_You are leaving?! he exclaimed.  
It couldn’t be! Karr and Nick couldn’t just leave!  
<_For a case, Karr calmed him. <_Just to give Knight some distance.  
<_We don’t need distance! Kitt protested. <_The link…  
<_We’d still have the normal channels.  
<_No!  
<_Kitt….  
Kitt tightened his hold. <_Why? Nick and Michael should talk about it! Running is no solution!  
Another sigh. <_We both know that, but neither of our partners does. For Nick, the confrontation hit too close to home, Kitt. He needs the distance. You don’t know him; you have no idea who he is.  
<_Someone who has always distanced himself, the other AI answered quietly.  
Karr smiled. <_He has kept a professional distance.  
<_Not with us.  
<_No. Neither of us has. We couldn’t. We got involved and it… changed things. Some of those changes only started to surface now.  
<_But leaving….? Karr, please…  
<_We won’t be long. I promise. Just let Nick handle it as he is comfortable with. I can’t stop him, Kitt, and I won’t.  
Kitt shivered and Karr hugged him tightly.

* * *

It was an overseas case, flying to England to meet with an electronics group. Nick had talked to those people before and he was very much looking forward to meeting the security and surveillance experts. He had heard about them and their problem sounded complicated and challenging enough for him to take the long trip. It would also mean a long and extended time away from Michael, Kitt and just about everything that had troubled him lately.  
Nick watched the loading of their aerial transport. Karr was already secured in the cargo hold. He checked everything the last time, then entered the transporter. Maybe the distance would help. He walked though the cargo hold and patted his partner's shell.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Of course," Karr replied with his usual cool voice.  
Nick grinned. "Of course."  
It wasn't their first flight and wouldn't be their last. Unlike Kitt, Karr didn't get airsick, just slightly more silent than usual. Nick had yet to figure out why.  
<And how are you?>  
He had been just about to leave to get to the passenger section. Now Nick stopped like hit by a lightning bolt.  
<I... I'm okay> he said.  
<Nick?>  
<Yes?>  
<We both know that's no true> Karr said softly.  
He cast a glance at the dark vehicle. Yes, it wasn't true but he also wouldn't confess to his problems. He had a job to do and his latest case needed some research into who he would be working with and what their target was. Without answering he proceeded to the passenger area, sat down in his seat and opened the laptop. Work was always the best weapon to battle his emotional upheaval.

Down in the cargo hold Karr sighed softly and then shut down most of his higher functions to get some well-needed rest and recharge. He was aware of Kitt just outside his shields. He couldn’t acknowledge his brother’s presence, though he was already dreading the separation. After a while, he did anyway. It was a brief, intense good-bye. They would still talk, but the private bond would weaken. It would be bad on them both.

* * *

A month. The case had taken longer than expected and by the time Nick returned to the US, Karr was aching to feel Kitt’s presence, to see the warm, white light and feel the gentle pulses of another AI. They had exchanged brief messages through the general link, had talked, but the private bond had suffered from the distance. It had taken a lot out of him, but he had survived.  
Nick had been almost like on automatic throughout the case. Like before they had run into Michael and Kitt. Karr had been frightened more than once. This hadn’t been the Nick who had developed in the last years. This was what Nash had had created. Yes, he had worked with this version of Nick before, but he had come to enjoy the other Nick’s presence now. He was glad to be back. It meant changes. Hopefully changes.  
Nick didn’t go back to the warehouse immediately. He spent some time driving around.  
<Are they home?> he asked.  
Karr shot him a look of surprise. <I haven’t talked to Kitt yet> he growled.  
Nick sighed. <Sorry> He hesitated a moment. <Why?>  
<Too distracting> was the brisk reply.  
He smiled and finally steered down the old quay road. Nothing moved and only the sea gulls circled overhead. Nick stopped Karr outside and inhaled the salty air. One month had given him time to think and come the conclusion that even though he couldn’t drop his basic instincts to protect the two people he had accepted as trusted friends, he might just be able to reign them in a bit.  
Hopefully, Michael could accept that.

Karr watched his driver closely, monitored the blue spark in his mind, then carefully turned toward where he had kept a shield erect for too long. Ever since the private bond had reestablished itself. He dropped the layers one after another.  
<_Hello Kitt, he called softly.  
The reaction was surprising as well as expected. A wave of warm, white light hit him, engulfed him, and he heard Kitt’s whispered welcome. His brother hugged and held him tightly and Karr simply entwined his essence with Kitt’s. He had missed this closeness; it had hurt.  
<_Welcome home, Kitt said, holding on.  
<_Thank you.  
No questions, just acceptance. Karr was glad for it. There were none needed. Kitt could read it all in his unshielded presence. After some time, he inserted a few basic shields. Kitt smiled and drifted back, leaving tendrils of himself close.  
<_Where are you? Kitt wanted to know.  
<_En route back home. You?  
<_Not home.  
Karr pondered this as Nick tooled the Stealth into the warehouse. <_How long will you be gone?  
<_Michael could be back tomorrow…. Kitt trailed off, asking a silent question.  
Karr checked on his driver’s mood. <_Give it two days.  
A smile answered him.

Nick gazed around the warehouse. It looked no different than before. Everything was quiet and had an empty feel to it. He closed the door of the car and walked up the wrought iron staircase, looking around the equally silent upper floor. There were signs of someone having been here, but not for at least two or three days. Michael had to be out on a case. Running a hand through his hair, Nick dumped his duffel bag in his room and went to make himself some coffee.

* * *

Michael wasn’t really surprised when he discovered the black, familiar car parked in its usual spot. But it came as a mild shock anyway. Nick had been gone for a month with no sign of life, not even a short email. He should be used to it, but the circumstances of their parting had been less than friendly. Normally when Nick went on a mission, silence was nothing out of the ordinary, though Michael had a way to track his progress through Kitt. Now there had been nothing but silence. From Kitt’s pained answers, he had gathered that Nick had not only put distance between them, but he had even left the continent.  
The first week had been spent running around to finish an outstanding case, talking to the FBI, getting Foundation matters arranged, but every time he had been back home, he had felt the almost accusing emptiness. He had shoved those thoughts away. The second week had been a drag. No new case, just spending time at home or outside, at the beach, haunting the lab to be around Bonnie, and he had found himself tempted to call Alex more than once. Each time, he had hung up again before dialing.  
Stupid! He wasn’t worried. He shouldn’t be worried! Nick was a grown man and if he found it necessary to run, so be it.  
Who drove him to it? his inner voice had asked.  
Well, it had been an extreme and rather childish reaction, he had snapped. They could have discussed it.  
And you would have ended that discussion how? By slugging him?  
He sighed.  
The third week, Michael was ready to scale a wall. Vertically and without any gear. This was driving him insane! Kitt was feeling the effects of the blockade of the private channel and Michael was starting to miss his friend and colleague. Nick hadn’t been a great conversationalist, but he had been around. His mere presence had brought with it a sense of security he had never acknowledged before. He didn’t confess it out loud, but he missed him, just like Kitt missed his brother. Nick and Karr had come into their lives and had made an impact.  
//You didn’t tell me// Michael now sent.  
Kitt shrugged. //You didn’t ask//  
//Wise guy//  
//I take that as a compliment, Michael//  
He snorted.  
<_How’s Nick? Kitt asked as his brother acknowledged him.  
<_A bit edgy, but glad to be home. It confuses him.  
A smile swung in the other AI’s voice. Kitt shared it.

Michael slowly made his way up the stairs, feeling tense. He had dreaded and also wanted this confrontation. There were things he had to set right, words he had to take back, and he hoped he would get a chance. He didn’t want to lose this friendship, as well as the subconscious feeling of security and protection. As much as he hated it when Nick put his life on the line, a part of him appreciated it. The problem was, he couldn’t voice it in any way that would make it sound right.  
Nick was sitting on the couch and as Michael approached, he looked around. The blue eyes displayed no emotions, his face was a mask, hiding everything. Michael winced. This reminded him too much of the man he had met before Kitt and he had connected. That case had been a nightmare and Nick had been a cold professional with ice in his veins instead of blood. Nothing had slipped beyond the mask and back then, Michael had repeatedly questioned the wisdom of cooperating with the man. After the implant had activated, Nick’s masks had thawed; his whole character had changed. Slowly, but surely. Today, Michael thought he saw more and more of the person behind the shields, the human being.  
He stopped a few feet away, not wanting to intrude into any personal or otherwise space. Both men regarded each other, Michael hoping that Nick could read the sincerity of this approach, even if no words had been uttered yet. Nick himself had walled himself off, letting no one in.

Kitt and Karr watched their partners like two spectators would watch a tennis match. Right now, only looks were exchanged and both were waiting for their respective driver to make the first step.  
Nothing happened.  
More silent exchanges.  
Kitt sighed and nudged Michael.  
//What?// Michael asked, almost snapping.  
//This is childish. Talk to him//  
Michael glared at him. //This isn’t easy!//  
//I think a simple apology and explanation would be a start// Kitt remarked.  
//I wish I knew how//  
//You want me to guide you through it?// Kitt teased.  
//Kitt…//  
//It’s very simple if you are capable of the English language//  
//Kitt!//  
//You could start with ‘Nick, I am sorry’. Very simple//  
His partner didn’t answer, but he pushed him away, radiating annoyance. Kitt gave a dramatic sigh and gazed at Karr, who was scowling down the link he had with his driver. The darkness fluctuated with the same annoyance Kitt had just felt from Michael.

<This isn’t a staring contest> Karr remarked gruffly.  
<Shut up>  
<Knight isn’t any more likely to start this than you are, you know>  
<I said, shut up!>  
Karr would have rolled his eyes if he had had any. He met Kitt’s gaze. <_Childish  
<_Extremely, his brother agreed. <_Think we have to step in?  
<_If they continue this, yes, Karr growled.

//Michael, please… If you won’t start, I will!// Kitt finally said forcefully through the light shield.  
//What?//  
//This isn’t getting either of you anywhere and Karr and I are won’t tolerate this childish behavior much longer//  
Michael stared at him in genuine shock. From Nick’s expression, he had received a similar message from Karr. One eyebrow rose in a familiar mimic.  
“It appears our partners are fed up,” the ex-agent said calmly.  
“It appears so, yes,” Michael agreed carefully.  
“I’ve to confess, they are right.”  
Now Michael’s eyebrows rose. He gave a grunt of agreement. Again, silence. Nick sighed deeply all of a sudden and ran a hand through his slightly tousled hair.  
“Since it’s childish, I think we should stop.” He met Michael’s eyes. “I’ve tried to understand what brought all of this on, Michael. I think I know and I’m afraid I can’t change it quickly. It’s… something that has been in my blood ever since I can think.” He folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. “I’m afraid you have to be a bit more patient.”  
Michael stared at him, amazed. “Nick… that’s not what I wanted!” he then protested. “It’s just that you have this apparent urge to throw yourself into harm’s way to keep us out of it. It’s something I couldn’t accept when I was a cop and I can’t accept it now. I can hold my own against whatever comes my way. I will accept help, but not sacrifices!” He bit down the renewed flame of anger at the very thought. “Neither you nor Karr are expendable or sacrificial lambs. I believed this to be a partnership. This means equals, Nick.”  
“I was never in a partnership before, Michael,” Nick answered softly after a while. “This is new territory. I act accordingly.”  
“Well, one thing about partnership is accepting the other as an equal. That means I don’t try to push you into changing and you don’t see yourself as our protector and bodyguard. We both appreciate what you are doing, Nick, and I know I owe you more than I can ever repay, but I want this clear for the future: no sacrifices. Neither you nor Karr are worth any less than Kitt or I.”  
Silence descended again. It was the longest speech Michael had ever held on the subject.

<_Good start, Karr rumbled.  
<_Hopefully it will lead to an even better continuation.  
Kitt continued to monitor his driver, reading all the conflicting emotions inside him. Why was it so difficult for the two men to work this out before it had all exploded? Karr was protective too, but he had by now understood that Kitt was strong, was not dependent, and that he wasn’t too proud to ask for help. Humans were a different matter.  
<_They don’t share what we do, Karr remarked.  
Kitt shot him a surprised look, then understanding dawned. <_No blocks between us.  
Karr nodded. They had long ago been too close to hide anything, had seen the other in the best and worst of shapes, and they had come to understand. Michael and Nick were still keeping shields and masks between them, Nick more so than Michael. Humans were rather careful about exposing their souls so completely.

“I’m sorry about what I said,” Michael now said.  
Nick shrugged. “Most of it was true.”  
He grimaced. “I don’t think so. At least not in the extreme way I voiced it. Hell, Nick, I wouldn’t blame you for never showing up again after this!”  
Nick smiled wryly. “I have an ongoing engagement around here.”  
“Nick, please….”  
A sigh escaped the younger man. “I know this is frustrating for you. It is for me, too. I’ve been working alone for a very long time. I know you never had a partner either, except for Kitt, but you had more social contact than me. This is pretty new for me. I wanted to leave so often throughout the first few months, but then Jennifer’s attempt on your lives changed everything.”  
Michael stared at him, but he kept his silence.  
“Everything changed, for me, for Karr, for the two of you. I couldn’t leave anymore, but I had never been made to stay either.”  
“You weren’t made, Nick,” Michael contradicted softly. The expression in his friend’s face frightened him.  
But he started to understand. Slowly. Nick had never been around other people on such a regular basis, while Michael wasn’t used to having a bodyguard. It was their dilemma and they had to work with it or risk another clash.  
“How about we try this again,” he said calmly. “I won’t kick your butt over always hovering in the back and trying to save us. And you will start giving me a chance to work normally. I appreciate your help when I need it, Nick, but not as our protective shield in front of us. As our partner beside us.”  
Michael stretched out a hand.  
Nick met the serious gaze and rose slowly. Everyone thought that he took reckless chances with his life. It was nothing that he wasn't capable of handling, but the emotional stuff, that was dangerous. Still, he had made up his mind. He would risk it. He had to risk it.  
He grasped the offered hand. “I’ll try,” he said sincerely. “I can’t make it happen within a day, but I’ll try.”  
“I ask for nothing else.”

Kitt gave Karr a little nudge.  
<_Took them long enough, he remarked.  
Karr snorted. <_Hopefully it’ll work. I hate to have to go through that again.  
Kitt could only agree. This hadn’t been a pleasant experience. He could manage without the close link to his brother for a while, but having Michael grumpy and easily angered on top of it hadn’t been his idea of a nice time. The case had managed to moderately distract him from the prior confrontation and the subsequent departure of Nick, but it had always haunted him at the end of the day.  
Both AIs watched as their respective partners carefully reaffirmed their friendship, each walking on egg shells right now. It might take a few more days, even weeks, but they were on the right track.


End file.
